Where Pawns and Rooks Play
by TheRealRavenDark
Summary: A follow up to TTaT. Rory can't seem to say no to Tristan. Maybe she doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Where Pawns and Rooks Play – By Raven Dark

**SUMMARY**: No clue yet… should be a fun ride though. While this story will be able to stand alone, it was originally thought up as a follow up of sorts to TTaT. Not a direct sequel but definitely in the same universe as TTaT and after it in a time line.

**SPOILERS **: After TTaT

**DISCLAIMERS **: Nope, they're not mine… I'm not even gonna try to fool you.

**RATING **: T for now but will prob have to go to M in later chapters.

**Where Pawns and Rooks Play**

****Part 1***

"Rory" Dean mumbled as he tried to stuff his tongue down his girlfriend's mouth, "When is your mother supposed to come home?"

"I don't know…" Rory gasped out when she was able to. She felt Dean shift and sucked in her stomach to let his calloused paw underneath the waistband of her jeans. He hadn't bothered to pull the zipper all the way down, "I can call her and find out."

"No, that's okay…" Dean's erection throbbed painfully in his jeans as his fingers reached Rory's cotton low-rise bikini briefs. There was no way he was going to have her speak to her mother now. Lorelai would just ruin the mood, "don't bother."

"Ow!" The heel of Dean's palm dug into her pelvic bone.

"Sorry." Dean pulled out his hand so Rory could pull down her fly and wiggle out of her jeans some.

"Thanks." Dean breathed out.

"Don't mention it." Rory went back to kissing Dean sucking in her stomach once again when she felt his fingertips on her abdomen.

"I love you Rory"

"Uh huh…" Rory moaned. Dean's index finger traced her bikini line underneath her underwear,

"I just love how soft you are down here. I mean… You're soft everywhere, but down here…"

Rory bit her bottom lip as her hips involuntarily bucked a little in response to his words. She felt dizzy, she needed him to move a little faster. Rory brought her left hand down from Dean's hair and slowly traced it down his chest to his stomach. She felt him stop breathing when she reached his belt and hiss when she went lower and palmed his erection over his jeans.

"Oh…" Dean pulled back to look at Rory's face. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth was slightly open, her lips were bruise-red from their ardent kissing and her eyes were glazed over with want. He loved it when she looked like that; he loved thinking that he was the only one that could get her like that.

Then the phone rang.

"Don't get it" Dean bent down to kiss her collar bone, draping his body over hers before she could think of getting up.

"It could be my mother" Rory slipped her hand flat on his chest to stop his advances.

"She can leave a message" Dean pushed her open shirt back to kiss her chest right above her bra.

"She knows I'm here with you. She'll freak" Rory shrugged him off getting up. She yanked her jeans up but left them open as she reached for the phone. Behind her, Dean sulked and glared at the ringing phone. Rory took a steadying breath before answering,

"Hello?"

"Ms Lorelai the Third please."

Rory's heart stilled. She hadn't spoken to the person at the other end of the line in over 6 months and never on the phone but she recognized him immediately. She mouthed the name to herself in disbelief, _Tristan._

"This is she." Rory lowered her voice instinctively.

"It's me"

"I know…" Rory nervously glanced at Dean sitting on the couch. Her stomach felt funny, "Hey."

"So I'm coming down tomorrow. I want to see you." His voice was firm, he was not asking, "I can pick you up at your place, seven thirty."

"I… I…" Rory turned her back to Dean self-consciously buttoning up her shirt, "I don't think that is a good idea."

"What is not a good idea… the time or your house?"

"Umm…" the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Who is it Rory?" Dean called out from the couch. From where he sat he could see that Rory had closed her shirt. If she buttoned up her jeans there'd be no way of getting her to pick up where they'd left off, "Come on Rory… tell whoever it is to call back later."

"I see…" Tristan's voice carried no hint of jealousy.

"Paris" Rory spoke loudly for Dean's sake, "Why don't we meet up in front of the school on Thursday? The paper is not due until Friday—"

"I'll pick you up in front of Chilton then, make it six-thirty so you are not waiting after dark" Rory was thankful that her back was still to Dean so he could not see her breathe out relieved, "Tomorrow"

_Damn it. _

"Paris I can't tomorrow! I have—"

"Tomorrow" Tristan insisted calmly. She knew he was smiling at the other end of the line.

"Tri— Paris?!" Rory awkwardly pleaded. She glanced at Dean one more time hoping she had a decent poker face. The phone felt hot, though it could have been her face.

"Tomorrow Rory. I will not be in town too long"

"Okay" Rory relented. She knew she would, but it still made her stomach feel queasy.

"Six-Thirty" Tristan reminded her then promptly ended the call.

"Hello?"

Rory had no chance to change her mind.

"Ror?"

Rory turned to Dean feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden, "That was—"

"Paris, I heard"

"Yeah… I won't be able to go to Repertory theatre with you tomorrow; we are on a deadline to finish the layout for printing"

"Are you serious?" Dean pouted.

"Sorry" She felt numb thinking how easy the lie had come out. She silently cursed her lack of self control, "I'll make it up to you, I promise"

Under normal circumstances, those words would have carried over tons of potential, but even as she said the words Rory was buttoning her jeans and pulling the zipper shut.

Sometimes, Dean really hated that Paris girl.

****End of Part 1****

**A/N - **Obviously not a direct sequel to TTaT, this story started out as a one-shot that kept evolving. If it is received well enough, I am not opposed to writing another fic to fit in between TTaT and this one. A sequel-prequel if you will *grin* In the meantime, let's look forward and see what kind of trouble our fave two get themselves into huh?


	2. Chapter 2

****Part 2****

Rory loomed in the shadows of Chilton's entrance shivering. She had gotten there earlier and parked out of sight. She did not want to give Tristan the upper hand, _any_ upper hand so she waited now to see how Mr. Dugray would make his entrance. A cold breeze blew and she shivered for the thousandth time since she had gotten there.

A thought that she should have gotten her sweater out of her car quickly crossed her mind.

"Waiting for someone?" A husky voice snuck up behind her just as two arms pulled her into an embrace.

"Jesus Christ Tristan!" Rory pulled away feeling her heart pounding in her chest, "I almost peed on myself!"

Tristan smothered a chuckle.

"You look great"

"Thank you" Rory muttered still annoyed. She was wearing a thin red tee over a plain white wife beater and navy corduroy low-rise pants. Not exactly clothes meant to impress. She had wanted her clothes to appear _every day wear_ as if she had not bothered to dress up for him. She had wanted her clothes to say _I don't care what you think…_ though she _had_ picked out those particular pants because they made her butt look great, "You look good too."

Tristan looked down at his Brooks Brothers custom-tailored suit and shrugged,

"So… Hey…" The light from the wall sconce sparkled in his eyes.

"Mrs. Lorelai the Third?" She refused to fall for his charms.

Tristan answered by spreading his smile into a toothy grin. Rory's stomach did somersaults.

"I'm glad you came" His voice was smooth; it entered her ears and swirled in her brain making her dizzy.

"Well if I believed for a second that you could take NO for an answer and not show up at my house at some insane hour of the day I wouldn't be here."

Rory looked around, the sun was going down, the temperature was dropping with it, she rubbed her arms to warm them up, "So out with it Dugray…"

Tristan began to shrug his coat off but Rory held up her hand stopping him. His eyes locked with the fiery eyes of the brunette in front of him. She was an incredible turn on, "I've been thinking about you…"

"You don't say…" she quipped. Her questioning eyes telling Tristan that she did not believe him for a second. His eyes focused on hers, he loved a good challenge. Rory would not disappoint.

"I do say. I was thinking that you and I… What's the matter?" Tristan looked at Rory who looked distracted and preoccupied.

"Umm… You know how I said you almost made me pee?" _Thank God it was getting dark_, Rory thought, _this was embarrassing_, "Well now I really have to go."

Tristan looked around amused, "There's a bush over there…?"

"Oh shut up and come on!" Rory took off into the darkened hallway in long steps. Tristan followed careful to take notice how great her ass looked in those pants. He opened his mouth to say so but thought it best not to. He just enjoyed the view.

"You know," Tristan snidely commented, "this place really takes on a _haunted castle_ vibe after hours"

Rory slowed down taking notice. With its foreboding stone walls and dim amber security lighting, Chilton did look like a haunted mansion. The shadows looked longer… the faces on the oil paintings of past patrons on the walls looked more menacing. There was even a suit of arms waiting to come to life further down the checkered-tiled hall.

"You know, this has all the makings of a scary movie" Tristan taunted, "The small town girl, the looming cavernous campus…"

"-and I suppose you are what; the debonair handsome hero with the winning smile?" Rory punched out and then regretted her words instantly. She'd made it too easy for him.

"Is that how you see me Rory? I'm flattered." He grinned leeringly. Rory stopped walking, "What?"

Rory stood outside the women's restroom door.

"Come in with me" Rory blurted out.

"What? I mean yeah, sure" Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"Come in with me" Rory repeated.

"Yeah… Let's go" He walked past Rory pushing on the door, "I would think you'd be the squeamish type, but I'm game if you are—"

"No you ass. Now I can't stop thinking about scary movies. Stay by the door!" She pointed at him as she checked the last stall and disappeared behind it.

"So this is new for me" Tristan balanced himself on his heels.

"What is?" Rory called out, "being in a girl's bathroom? You don't really expect me to believe that do you? The stories still circulate to this day Tristan"

Tristan smiled smugly.

"That was a one time thing. It wasn't repeated. Nobody got hurt"

_Classic Tristan_, Rory thought. Repercussions did just not register in his way of thinking. As long as nobody lost a limb. Tristan seemed to live by a very simple mantra that guided his attitude, _sticks and stones… _He took little seriously, everything it seemed, was a game.

So why was she here?

"Rory… shouldn't there be something happening over there?"

Tristan bent over to take a look under the door from where he stood, "need a book?"

"I can't go with you listening in" Rory bashfully admitted.

"Do you want me to sing?" Tristan raised his eyebrow at Rory's blue Converse flats. The idea of Rory's pants puddled at her feet stirred his imagination.

"Just wait outside the door!" Rory said impatiently though she herself was trying hard not to laugh. Only he would get her in these types of situations.

"Okay. I'll promise to holler loudly if I get attacked, you know, to give you a head start? You can crawl out the window next to you"

"Just go!" Rory looked up to her right. There _was_ a window there! She tried to remember the sordid details of the rumor; she wasn't sure if she pitied the girl or envied her. Rory wanted to laugh, but when Tristan turned off the lights as he left she shrieked, emptied her bladder in record time and bolted out the door forgetting to button her pants back up.

"Jerk!" She shoved him wide-eyed

"Tease…" Tristan answered back looking down her pants, his pulse quickened, "are you wearing red?"

Rory just glared at him challenging him to say something smart while she closed her pants. Tristan met her gaze unfazed, smirk ready.

"So out with it Dugray, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

Tristan answered her with a knowing smile that sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were a lustful sapphire blue that went beyond undressing her. She swallowed the lump in her throat determined to stay true to her convictions.

"And what makes you think you're going to get _that_?"

"Well I _know_ nothing's going to happen tonight. Your _I-heart-small-town-boys_ wear makes that loud and clear."

Rory hatefully squinted her eyes at him but let him continue.

"There is a charity benefit function this Friday which I am obliged to go. I'd rather not go, but since I have to be there, I intend on having my favorite toy with me to keep me distracted."

"Why would I agree to go with you?"

"You came tonight didn't you?" Tristan flashed a confident smile.

"Well I can't" Rory met his eyes defiantly, "Dean would never go for it"

"I'm not asking him"

"He'd never let you pick me up at my house"

"I'm not picking you up," Tristan cleared up smoothly, "you are meeting me there."

"Ha! I'd love to see how you are planning on arranging that"

"Your grandparents will be there, as will mine. U2 will be playing at the benefit, so not really their crowd. Your grandmother will surely invite you. You'll just have to make sure you are in the right place at the right time." Tristan commented as if that was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"and if I say no?"

Tristan eyed her up and down. She was considering the possibilities; he could see that in her eyes.

"You won't say no" Tristan's confidence made her body tingle, "It's not in your best interest to say no"

"Cocky much?" Rory snidely asked then winced knowing she had set him up again.

"Would you like me to answer that, or would you prefer to find out for yourself? _Again..?_" Tristan chuckled silently.

Rory blushed and looked down the length of the hallway trying to come up with something to say. The checkered-tile floor seemed to go into infinity. From where she stood, it also made her think of a chess game… one where she was a lowly pawn waiting to be taken down by the knight just a few paces away. A knight with a dazzling smile and fiery eyes which made her feel things she had not felt in months.

"I'll see what I can do" Rory muttered not being able to come up with anything better.

"Wear red. It suits you well…"

"To a charity function Tristan?" Rory might not be one of those society girls with her finger on the fashion pulse, but even she knew that the dress code for those type of occasions was usually conservative.

"I wasn't thinking about your dress" Tristan smirked clearly looking through the material of her pants. Rory blushed, but did not justify his remark with an answer.

"I'll call you Thursday, to discuss any details left to be ironed out."

"Okay." Rory breathed out already planning a trip to the mall with Lane. She would need new underwear.

"Wait. Don't call the house," Rory looked up, "too dangerous, I have a cell"

"Welcome to the digital age," Tristan smirked, he reached into the inside chest pocket of his coat and pulled out his own, unlocked it and passed the phone over to Rory.

"Why can't I call your house?"

"My mother likes Dean," Rory added her contact information and passed the phone back to Tristan but not before noticing how many girls' numbers he had in there. There was significant amount of scrolling before she got to the R's. Rory bit back the jealousy she felt just then, "Do you want her to know of you calling?"

"Would you and I talking be such a big deal?" Tristan asked teasingly.

"Do you want Lorelai to invite herself over on Friday? She has a thing for The Edge."

Tristan smiled genuinely amused,

"Good point. Cell phone then, got it." Tristan then stepped into Rory's personal space. Her chest tightened in anticipation of his next words, "Rory…?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to kiss you now… If the mood hits you, know you are allowed to kiss back"

"Okay" Rory sighed. Tristan then did kiss her, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers not at all surprised when she gasped softly and kissed him back. After a few exchanges Tristan hesitantly pulled back.

"Well… that was nice" Tristan breathed out. Rory wanted to say something but she couldn't come up with anything angsty or smart. She found herself trying to say something demure, lady-like even and "_yups"_ didn't quite cut it. Tristan noticed Rory stuck for words and decided to put her out of her misery, "Thursday then"

"Okay" Rory barely got out. Tristan smiled and took off in the opposite direction in which they had come in disappearing into the checkered infinity. Rory sighed relieved that the confrontation was over. Tristan's lips had been a little chapped from the cold and had the satin-like texture of Chapstick. Still, her knees felt weak as the kiss registered itself into her memory for future reference. Surely she could also get Dean to kiss like that…

Dean

_Crap. What had she just said okay to?_

_* . * . * . *_

_So I was thinking of going to see grandma tomorrow… Umm why?… I dunno… Just because? No that sucks… Hey I wonder what grandma is up to! Ugh… that is even worse. _

"How am I going to do this?" Rory thought out loud as she entered Stars Hollow. She had driven in silence most of the way agonizing about how she was going to get away with a trip to her grandmother's without setting off alarms. She had been fairly confident that she could come up with a good reason to see her grandmother mid-week when she left the campus but as she got closer and closer home she felt the pressure building.

Curiously, she never considered the idea of just not seeing Tristan. She knew it was as plausible an option as any, just not one worth entertaining. That was the kind of effect Tristan had on her… as much as she hated it, it was hard to deny.

Rory parked the jeep with a heavy feeling on her chest. She couldn't say it was guilt per se, but she couldn't rule it out either. _Mom? Have you seen my history book? _(she'd have to hide it somewhere in the jeep first of course) _I think I left it at grandma's…_

"Rory?" Lorelai called out from upstairs as Rory entered feeling every bit the part of a daughter about to lie to her mother.

"Hey mom!" Rory's voice squeaked awkwardly.

"Ha! You so owe me one!" Lorelai bounded down the stairs taking two at a time, "That was your grandmother on the phone just now. She wanted to drag you to some stuffy, lame charity thing this Friday! I told her there was no way you were trading in dinner with two stuffy people for dinner with hundreds of stuffy people with names like Muffin, Buffy and Dot. If she was bailing on her Friday night dinner then we were cleared to do as we wished. So what do you say, Kevin Smith marathon? We can try to pinpoint the point when Ben Afleck lost his cool; I say it was after Dogma but before Jay and Silent Bob Strikes Back."

_Crap. _

"Honey you okay? You look like you're gonna be sick"

Rory looked at her mother feeling her stomach tighten,

"Umm… I'm okay."

****End of Part 2****

**A/N - **What did you think? I had to edit this a bit since the first time I started this story. This was only ever posted in my blog (now long gone) so I would be surprised to see if anyone read the original version of this.

Have already started the next part but I would love your input on where you think this should go.

**Question -** Does anyone care what year this story is taking place in? Do I need to be concerned that back when GG was on the "smartest" phones out there were the old Blackberry square deals with the black and white LCD screens and tiny keyboards? I can give them newer phones right? I don't know if I am going to use them in the story, but I might. I certainly slipped already with the scrolling line in there. Let me know in the comments. I can always change it if you'd rather I stay to canon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -** Part 3 finally posted!

Real life has been a bitch lately but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. Many thanks for the feedback. There was so much research that went into this chapter (much of it unused) for a few lines here and there that it is a great feeling seeing your reviews and PMs come in! It makes the time spent on it worthwhile. Keep them coming please! -Rd

****Part 3****

"Pay attention now Rory. _This_ is the Ellen Battell-Stoeckel Estate, home of the Yale School of Music. Some of the brightest musical savants call this their summer home."

"Classical music right grandpa?"

"That's correct Rory!" Richard beamed at his granddaughter.

"It is beautiful" Rory held on to her grandfather's arm as she took in the grounds before her. The expansive property looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel with its manicured green fields and ivy covered buildings. There was even a calm brook complete with a picturesque worn, stone bridge somewhere in the woods if the pictures she had Googled were accurate. As they followed the patrons filing in, they tried to ignore the massive tents and giant steel trussed stage erected for the concert and the imminent cacophony they were walking towards but Rory could easily enough imagine the locale empty as it would look on regular school day and see herself lost in the beauty of it.

"-in 1799, what do you think of that Rory?" Richard turned towards his granddaughter.

"I'm sorry grandpa, what?" Rory blushed at having missed what her grandfather had said.

"Richard, you're boring the girl" Emily started.

"No that's okay grandma," Rory looked apologetic, "I got distracted by how pretty everything is. You were saying grandpa?"

"Don't encourage him Rory," Emily took careful deliberate steps, "Really Richard, walking on the lawn. These shoes will not survive this!"

"I will buy you another pair dear" Richard deadpanned winking at Rory who stifled a laugh.

"I don't understand why they couldn't hold the concert indoors," Emily continued, "they have a perfectly useable concert hall! I mean this _is_ a music school afterall!"

"It is being renovated grandma." Rory offered.

"Very good Rory!" Richard turned to Emily, "The Music Shed is finally getting the facelift it deserves. I've said it needed a new some spit and shine for years."

"Language Richard!"

Rory laughed

"First you insist on wearing that ridiculous sports coat to an evening affair and now your tongue! You'd think you were back in prep school!"

Richard looked down at his coat,

"The boy at Neiman's said this style was what the boys were wearing these days!"

"Boys!" Emily pointed out, "You are as far from _boy_ as Rory is from _grandma_"

Richard humored his wife,

"Well if it bothers you that much, I'll just take it off…"

"Don't you dare!" Emily snapped predictably, "A man your age in just a shirt and tie is simply unacceptable. Why we will just say that…"

Rory tuned them out. They had been at it since she arrived at their house to get ready hours ago. Were Tristan here with her he would say something completely inappropriate and shocking like that her grandparents bickering was their own weird way of foreplay.

The randomness of the thought surprised Rory who almost slapped a hand over her mouth even though she had not said any of it outloud. Her overreaction made her giggle to herself and she masked her actions by using her raised hand to awkwardly push some hair behind her ear, her eyes wide to see if anyone noticed her acting funny.

Rory felt silly but she couldn't help it, it was Tristan. Rory could _feel_ that he was around. She was quite positive that Tristan was watching her at that very moment and that made her feel very exposed. Self conscious suddenly, Rory smoothed down the skirt of her dress. It was a sleeveless dress with a fitted bodice and a flared A-line skirt that ended well above her knees which Tristan was sure to take notice of. So she _had_ dressed up for Tristan, it would be silly to pretend she had done otherwise now.

Lost in her own thoughts, Rory smiled recalling their last conversation where he'd tried to get her to describe what she was going to wear. Rory had given Tristan her number when she last saw him but had failed to get his in return, so when her cellphone rang with an unrecognized number Rory just assumed it was probably her mother calling from one of the inn's extensions.

"Hello?"

"It is so nice to hear your voice unguarded..."

Tristan's voice was soft and languid, what Rory imagined maple syrup over pancakes would sound like. If syrup could speak of course.

"Tristan" Rory squealed in recognition, her voice much in contrast sounding like a cornered mouse. Rory had been trying on some things and the call had caught her only partially dressed, admiring her reflection on a dressing room mirror. _Yes_, Rory thought, _cornered mouse_ fit.

"How are you?"

"Good" Rory looked around the tiny room frantically, "I'm good"

"You sound distracted"

"No I'm fine" Rory held the phone to her ear with one hand while holding a shirt against her chest as if Tristan could see her through the phone.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No no no. I'm good" Rory dropped the shirt and tried for nonchalant, "So... How are you?"

Tristan ignored the question, "Did you grandparents invite you to the concert?"

"Yes"

"So tomorrow then..."

"Yes"

Rory was watching her reflection as she stood in the small room talking to Tristan. She was wearing a LaPerla underwired bodysuit which would put a considerable dent in her savings account if she bought it but had looked too inviting not to at least try on. It was modestly cut and deceptively demure. Deceptive because the smooth stretchy tulle hugging her body was completely see-through. Only a few details of delicate embroidery and silk kept her reflection from being overtly salacious. Rory loved how it made her long torso appear lean and taut and how sexy the peaks of her breasts hid behind the lacy parts. Her nipples weren't plainly out there but you could make them out if you tried. _Tristan would be sure to try,_ Rory thought with a crinkle of her nose. Rory felt naughty being on the phone with Tristan as she turned this way and that imagining his reaction to what she was wearing.

Tristan heard a muffled voice in the background and then heard Rory call out "I'm good! Out in a minute!"

Tristan suppressed a chuckle,

"Are you in the ladies room?"

"No?"

"Are you sure?" He teased, "You sound different, as if you were in a stall or something. I would know you know."

"I am not," Rory rolled her eyes, "I'm at the mall with Lane."

"It sounds like you are in a stall" Tristan pressed.

"I am not in a stall," Rory sighed, "I'm in a dressing room."

"Oh?"

"I'm… trying on stuff"

"Stuff" Tristan calmly repeated.

"Yeah. You know, _stuff_?" Rory's scrunched up her face. Her ears felt hot.

"Red stuff?"

"Maybe"

Rory could just imagine the look on Tristan's face as he worked out the visuals she had fed him with that one slip and saw her reflection in the mirror blush. It started at her neck and travelled up her cheeks, her arms and the tops of her breasts followed. It was one thing being half naked while she spoke to him, but him _knowing_ that she might be half naked was a completely different affair.

Tristan heard the indignation in her voice and pictured her pouting sexily as she said that. She often furrowed her brow and pouted when forced to admit something she didn't want to. His blood quickened,

"Oh..."

That little sound felt so warm in her ear, so full of desire that Rory couldn't help but close her eyes and let that little syllable echo inside her head.

"Let me see."

Rory's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Let me see," Tristan repeated, "Show me."

"What? No. How? No!"

"Take a picture with your phone"

Rory noticed her reflection go pale,

"You're crazy."

"I _am_ going crazy suddenly, of curiosity. Really, this _could_ kill me."

"Well… If you die then I am off the hook and don't have to go tomorrow."

"Are you pouting?"

"No!" She was.

"What if somebody sees it?"

Tristan had a response ready for that,

"Are you worried about someone hacking into your phone? Is Big Brother that interested in the secrets of the residents of Stars Hollow?"

Rory was ready too, "The picture would be in _your_ phone. Can you not think of anyone who would be interested in the contents of _your_ phone Tristan... _DuGray_?"

Rory put emphasis on his last name.

"Huh…" Tristan answered after a pregnant pause, "Something worth thinking about Gilmore. Some other time, are you still trying on things? I can help you decide."

"Tough"

_"I want to see you Rory._"

Rory had stood her ground even as she felt her knees grow weak. Tristan saying her name like that did things to her. Delicious things.

"Sorry, I'll be out in a second!" Rory's train of thought was interrupted again by someone at her dressing room door, "Tris, I have to change"

Tristan pushed,

"Describe it to me then"

Rory clenched her free hand into a fist but bit back the smile forming on her lips. He was impossible when he got excited. A little boy with a new toy. _Was she Tristan's toy_? The thought made her swoon.

"It's red. Isn't that enough?"

"You wish Mary"

That got a chuckle out of her, and it helped her with what she needed to do,

"Bye Tristan!"

Rory hung up the phone quickly before he tried to stop her. Rory pushed a strap off her shoulder to remove the bodysuit then caught her reflection in the mirror. There was a smile on her face she almost did not recognize and a look to her eyes that surely only Tristan ever saw. Rory bit her lip, then cursing Tristan's name to herself she fixed the strap back into place, picked up her phone and took a picture. Quickly and without a second glance to the picture less she lose her nerve she pulled up her call log and found Tristan's number, her pulse raced.

After quickly hitting _send_ Rory stuffed her phone in her bag and hurried to pay for her purchases and left to find Lane. It wasn't until after she had dropped off her friend back at her house with promise of sultry details later that she thought to see if she had missed any calls from her mother. She noticed an unread text message from Tristan waiting instead.

Rory's eyes sparkled when she saw it simply read,

-_Whatever it costs, buy it-_

The thought of which made Rory smile again.

"Rory?" Emily's eyebrows furrowed.

"Grandma?" Rory returned to reality wide-eyed, cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"You have the silliest grin on your face, is everything alright?"

Rory thought quickly,

"I was just thinking how much mom would love this place!"

"Yes…" Emily studied Rory's face for a second then looked up. The sun was quickly setting and sconces and incensed oil lanterns were being lit giving everything a very festive glow.

"I suppose you are right," Emily's voice softened, "It is a very pretty sight."

"Though nowhere near as pretty as the sight of the two of you" Tristan materialized seemingly out of nowhere, two white long-stemmed roses in his hand.

"Tristan!" Rory failed to hide her surprise. He looked radiant in a fitted shirt (no coat, Rory noticed) and straight gray slacks that looked silver in the light and brought out his eyes in a dazzling way.

"Oh aren't you a doll!" Emily smiled a warm genuine smile.

"Tristan" Rory repeated feeling a lump in her throat, "I was just… I mean, what a surprise to see you here! Grandma, grandpa, you've met Tristan before."

"For the ladies," Tristan handed Emily and Rory each a rose, then stood straight before offering his hand to Richard, "Sir."

Richard's shook Tristan's hand firmly, "Good evening young man, it is DuGray is it not?"

"Yes it is sir" Tristan's smile never wavered. Rory felt like the earth beneath her feet wanted to crumble under her but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She noticed her grandfather's eyes light up.

"Is your grandfather Janlan here as well? I haven't seen that old goat in ages!"

"Sure is sir, though these days he answers more to _Pop-pop._"

Richard chuckled heartedly, "Pop-pop! Oh the wiles of getting old! I must tell the boys. Emily look! Some of the old Whiffenpoofs over there! I just knew they would not miss this, and look! Sport coats, not a suit _or_ tie to be seen. Emily come, help me remove this bow tie."

Richard walked away but not before giving Tristan a courteous nod and Rory a warm and conspired wink. Emily blanched,

"Tristan dear, you'll be a lamb and keep Rory company won't you?"

"It would be my pleasure"

"Rory? You'll be okay by yourself for a bit? Your grandfather seems to be bent on traumatizing me tonight. Something to drink perhaps? You look a little flushed."

Rory giggled, "Sure grandma. Go. I'll be fine"

Emily turned, "Proprietary Richard!"

Tristan and Rory stood still watching her grandparents go. The silence between them grew thick with awkwardness. Rory's palms grew damp. Around them the fields buzzed with laughter and shouts of patrons reconnecting but Rory heard nothing but the sound of her own breathing.

"Well…" Tristan finally broke the silence after a while and turned to fix his blue-grey eyes on hers. A smirk on his lips slashing the tension,

"That was almost too easy."

****End of Part 3****

**A/N **- To my knowledge, Ellen Battell-Stoeckel Estate has never hosted an actual concert on their lawns. I tried to reach them for a little more background than what I was able to find online but it started becoming more problems than they were worth so I just went with it. The summer school is a real place though and more beautiful than my descriptions could ever capture.

Well, what did you think of this chapter? I promise they will hook up. Stay with me. What would you like to see next? Thanks for the feedback, I really does fuel me to keep writing!


End file.
